The present invention is generally related to razors used in shaving operations, and is more specifically directed to a razor handle incorporating a mechanism for releasably retaining a disposable razor cartridge.
Modern non-disposable razors used for shaving usually include a disposable razor cartridge having one or more razor blades mounted thereon. Generally, these razors employ a handle incorporating a mechanism for retaining and when desired, releasing the disposable cartridge. Usually the disposable cartridge can pivot relative to the handle so that the blades incorporated thereon can follow the contours of the user""s skin during a shaving operation.
Historically, the mechanisms incorporated into a razor handle to allow a disposable cartridge to be mounted thereon and releasable therefrom, as well as to allow the disposable cartridge to pivot have consisted of many interacting components. Since these components must fit into a small envelope provided at an end of the razor handle, they must be quite miniature. These miniature components tend to be expensive and somewhat difficult to assemble.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a disposable razor cartridge mounting mechanism that overcomes the problems and drawbacks of prior art mechanisms.
The present invention is directed in one aspect to an apparatus for releasably retaining a disposable razor cartridge that includes a razor handle having an interior area defined by a housing positioned at an end of the handle. A cartridge retainer is positioned in the interior of the housing and includes a first web section pivotally coupled to the housing and a second web section spaced away from the first web section and also pivotably coupled to the housing. A pair of retaining arms each spaced apart from the other project outwardly from the housing. Each retaining arm is coupled to the first and second web sections via first and second pair of plastic hinges extending between each of the first and second web sections and each retaining arm. Exertion of force on the pair of retaining arms such as would be caused by pushing a disposable razor cartridge mounted thereon into the skin of a user during a shaving operation causes the first and second pairs of plastic hinges to deform, and the first and second web sections to rotate. This in turn causes the disposable razor cartridge to pivot and follow the contours of the user""s skin. Upon release of the force the plastic hinges provide a restoring force, urging the disposable razor cartridge back to a neutral position.